Anderson U.S. Pat. No. 1,680,442 discloses a floor mat formed of a rubber base including fastener sections for mounting on the floor of an automobile, and a section of natural sheepskin secured to the base, with the wool side thereof facing up to receive or be engaged by the driver's foot.
Altus et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,627 discloses a retainer with male fasteners formed on the upper surface thereof and bristles formed on the lower surface thereof for mounting on an automobile floor pan, a carpet for mounting on the retainer, and a heel pad for mounting on the carpet. The carpet and heel pad each have openings formed therein for receiving the male fasteners.
Kuwabara et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,826 discloses a carpet laid over a luggage compartment floor of a motor vehicle.
Abstetar U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,612 discloses a bed panel for an open-bodied ,truck bed.